


Scritches, Scratches, And Sketches: Stories from the Literature Club

by Miss_CocoaMint



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Monika's face palming from how oblivious they are to each other's longing, Pretty much brushing dust off my writing skills with new characters, Sayori's face palming from how oblivious Monika is to her advances, Self-Harm, Several Games Referenced, The school's principal is literally an older Jigen from Lupin the 3rd, Yuri and Natsuki secretly pine for eachother, Yuri's dad is just Buck from Halo 3 ODST, expect one shot characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_CocoaMint/pseuds/Miss_CocoaMint
Summary: Testing my ability to write the Dokis for the first time. I'll probably write an actual story in a separate fic, once i get the hang of writing everyone. This Fic is a compilation of smaller stories/sketches involving the girls. Rated M for Yuri and Natsuki's issues, and any possible violence.Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. Four girls, and a Literature Club in a high school prone to odd events and happenings, With it's students commonly getting caught up in said events. These are the stories of the girls as they do their best to live normal lives.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. The Locker Room

Natsuki wasn't having the greatest of days, today. Starting off the day, she skipped breakfast, knowing that there really wasn't anything for her. After walking to school, She found out that she had _P.E._ Today. Fun. While she was making her way to the locker room, her brand new manga volume slipped out of her bag, Landing on the hallway floor. Natsuki didn't notice until a few minutes later, when she had already made it to the locker room to get changed. so, after changing, she went back for it as fast as she could. When she came back, she came back to an empty locker room. It was then she realized she had left her locker open. God damn it.  
Natsuki slammed her locker shut, Huffing. "Ugh.. This is gonna **Suck**." She looked down at herself. She hadn't eaten at all today, and shit, if she wasn't hungry. She grumpily groaned as her stomach rumbled, wishing she had a better life than the one she had. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a locker, slightly ajar. As if god himself was answering her silent prayer, the opening revealed something she so desperately needed: A cookie! "..I'm.. sure nobody will miss it." Natsuki mumbled to herself, looking around before sneaking to the locker, opening it more. Almost immediately, something huge and purple caught her eye.  
  
Holy.  
  
Shit.  
  
Natsuki's eyes widened. It was a bra. A **_HUGE_** one! And, after looking at the contents of the locker, she knew just who it belonged to. "This is.. Yuri's locker.. Then.. this would be.." She took a closer look at the bra. "Yuri's.." Her face grew about as pink as her hair. She didn't dare complete her thought. "Why.. why is Her.. Thing.. bigger than my head..?" Natsuki asked herself. She decided to put the bra away, electing to ignore it and pretend that she never ever saw it. She took the cookie and closed the locker, not noticing one of her own poems taped to the inside of the locker door, or the picture of her and Yuri next to it. She obliterated the cookie with her mouth, and left the locker room, the feeling of hunger replaced with butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Yuri peeked her head around the corner. That was a close call.. She thought she'd be safe enough in here to satisfy her itch, but.. she had completely forgotten about Natsuki leaving the locker room for her manga. _Thank god i didn't get caught, I don't think i could handle explaining everything to her.._ Yuri thought to herself, putting her knife away in her school bag as she walked past it to her locker, opening it It. _Okay, the cookie's gone.. I was going to give it to her anyway. I guess that saves me the trouble.._ It was right there and then she realized what Natsuki saw. Yuri's face proceeded grow as red as Sayori's bow. _..Could have gone without her seeing my bra, though.. Fuck._ Yuri sighed, closed her locker quietly, and rushed out into the gym, where the class was starting. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to explain anything to Natsuki.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping it would be a little longer, to be honest, but here it is! the first sketch. any constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as you're polite with it.


	2. A Father-Daughter chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri talks to her dad.

Yuri was freaking out. _Come on, Yuri.. Think, dammit!_ Yuri thought to herself as paced around her room, Looking down at the floor as she did so. She, in her own opinion, had royally fucked up. An argument with Natsuki had gotten way out of hand, and instead of a venomous comeback, the next thing Yuri knew, Natsuki had ran out of the club room, tears in her eyes. Yuri knew she had to make it up to her somehow. If only she could think of something, _Anything!_ "Uuugh.. Fuck.." Yuri Muttered to herself, sitting down in her bed, burying her face into her hands. Suddenly, She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Hey, kiddo? I'm not great with the whole 'girl problems' thing, but, is everything alright in there?" It was her dad. Yuri did her best to speak normally, trying not to worry her father. "..Y-yeah, everything's okay." Unfortunately for Yuri, she really sucked at lying to her dad. He could read her like a book. Yuri's dad chuckled. "Good try, but that's not gonna cut it. I'm coming in." The door opened. Yuri sighed, curling her hair with her finger. "Dad, Seriously. I-I'm fine." Her Dad gave her a look that practically screamed 'really, now?' "Yuri, Come on. You're doing that hair-thing, there's clearly something wrong. It's alright, you can tell your pa." He took a seat next to his daughter.  
  
Yuri's dad was a pretty tall guy. Yuri figured it was where she got her height. He also had a stubble, which sort of reminded of her of a main character of one of her father's old movies. So when he sat down, after scratching said stubble, He had a good one or two feet on her. "So, what's up? What's going on?" Yuri sighed, looking down. "I'm.. I had an argument, with a friend of mine."   
"The Natsuki girl, right?" Her dad guessed.  
"Y-yeah." Yuri affirmed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close.  
"Ah. You crushing on her?" Her dad gave a smirk.  
"D-Dad! No, I'm not!" Yuri lied, Imagining the pillow as Natsuki while she hugged it, Her face growing red. Her dad just gave a quick chuckle, patting her shoulder.  
"Okay, Okay, whatever you say." He nodded, gesturing for her to go on.  
"R-right, um.."  
  
As Yuri kept explaining, she mentally kicked herself in the pants for each little slight, until she gradually trailed off. "Hey, 'Riri." Her dad nudged Yuri a bit, causing her to jump a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, U-uh.." Her dad patted her back in an attempt to calm her a little. "Hey, it's cool. I think i get the picture." He scratched his stubble. "You know, i was joking about the crush thing earlier, but it sounds like you do actually have one."  
"W-Wait, I don'-"  
Before Yuri could protest, her dad held a hand up. "Ah-ah, nope. Don't wanna hear it. You literally have a picture of her on your desk."  
"But that's-"  
"Yuri. It has hearts all over it."  
Yuri froze, her eyes slowly looking over to the picture. Sure enough, a picture of a smiling Natsuki -with hearts all over- on her desk. _Damn it, i **am** getting sloppy. _Yuri thought to herself, face palming.  
Her dad laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.   
  
And then right after they stopped laughing, Her dad suggested something crazy.  
"Let's invite her over. See if we can talk things out."  
"..P-Pardon?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Great._  
 _Just, Great._  
Natsuki almost stomped down the sidewalk, a grumpy look on her face. Yuri had invited her to her house, probably to apologize to her. Had this been anyone else, she would have said 'no, screw off', considering it was already pretty late, but for some weird, dumb reason, she had a soft spot for her purple haired rival. There was just, something about her. Maybe it was the way she talked, or maybe it was her deep, soft eyes.. _Okay, brain, you can shut the hell up now, we're here._ Natsuki mentally told herself as she walked up the steps of Yuri's house. Before she rung the doorbell, she dropped her angry, sassy facade for a second to take deep breath and try to internally calm down. She then put her little act back on, and rung the door bell. From within, she could hear what sounded like a man saying something about music and dancing. Then the door opened, and a very, VERY tall man answered it. He looked down at the girl. "Oh, Natsuki, right?"   
Natsuki, doing her best to not to look up in awe, managed to let out a "..Yeeah."  
The man who was looking to be Yuri's dad nodded. "Cool, come on in."  
  
Natsuki followed Yuri's dad into the house. She looked around, noting a distinct presence of purple. Then she saw Yuri, standing next to the couch. She was wearing her regular tan turtleneck sweater, and black tights, but what caught Natsuki off guard was the ponytail. Natsuki had to blink and process it. _Whoawhendidshegetsopretty?Holy shit she's looking at me with those big purple eyes and fuck goddam-_ Natsuki's line of thought was interrupted by Yuri. "Um.. Is everything okay, Natsuki?"   
"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever. Why'd you invite me here, Yuri? I thought you hated me." Natsuki snapped, putting on a tough persona.  
"O-oh, of course not! Actually, i'd like to apologize to you. I think i was too harsh and i was really being a bi-"  
Natsuki realized right away why she hated it when people apologize to her. _..I don't deserve this._ "Ugh, shut up!" Natsuki interrupted, Suddenly hugging the taller girl. "Your apology's accepted, or, whatever."   
Yuri stammered. "W-wha? I-i.. What?" Yuri looked up at her dad, who was carrying tea in from the kitchen. He shrugged, giving a look that pretty much said 'I dunno, don't ask me' and put the tea on the coffee table. "..I'll leave you two to it." He said, slowly backing out of the room, Tea in hand, heading upstairs.  
Natsuki payed no mind to him, and continued. "I just had a bad day and i overreacted. It's whatever. Is that all?" Natsuki let go of Yuri, putting her hands on her hips.  
Yuri stared at her, concern on her face. "..A-Are you sure?" Natsuki nodded slowly. Truth be told, Natsuki was a far better liar than Yuri, and there was no way in **hell** she was going to get Yuri caught up in her not-so-good home life. "Yeah. Just a bad day." She said quietly, sitting down on the couch. Yuri sat down next to her. "So.." Yuri spoke softly. "..Should we, um.. read something together? Or maybe watch a movie?"   
Natsuki, for the first time tonight, Gave a small smile, a hint of cockiness in it. "Eh, sure, why not? You wanna choose?"  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Yuri's dad walked down the stairs. Was that.. Popcorn he was smelling? He looked to the couch. Yuri looked much more relaxed, eating a bag of popcorn. Natsuki on the other hand, was clinging to her classmate, total horror in her eyes, her tough girl act completely strewn apart. He could only chuckle, Taking the last sip of his tea as he looked at the TV screen, his curiosity getting the better of him. He raised an eyebrow. It looked to be some movie from the west. It looked to be in a sort of dark area, with night vision on. A found footage film? He looked back at the two again, Yuri finally noticing her father, looking at him. He gave a smirk, gestured to the terrified Natsuki, who was too focused on the movie to notice him standing there, And gave a thumbs up. Yuri flustered a little, and decided to ignore her dad, looking back at the movie. _Called it._ He thought to himself, as he made his way to the kitchen. Then Natsuki let out a shriek of terror, which made him jump.  
  
 _Note to self. Get earmuffs for whenever Yuri brings her girlfriend over for movie night._  
  
  



	3. A Fishing Trip to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go fishing with a new member of the Literature Club: Minako Chigira, Twin sister of MC!

"Okay, Everyone!" Monika stepped to the front of the classroom. She was wearing full fishing gear, complete with fisherman's hat and fishing rod. Since it's summer, and to welcome our new member, we're going _Fishing!_ Sayori cheered, Yuri gave a nervous look to Natsuki as the pink haired girl took the news surprisingly well. "Wait, really? Cool, I guess." She said, Her chin resting in her hands. The new member, with brown hair going slightly below shoulder length, and equally brown eyes, cocked her head. "Huh? fishing? I've never been fishing before." Monika seemed confused. "Really? I Thought your Twin brother took you." Minako shook her head. "Nope, that was our younger sister." She stood up, a smile on her face. "I'm pretty excited though!" Sayori stood up, her eyes lit up. She seemed to have an idea. She walked on over to Monika, taking the fisherman's hat and putting it on her own head. "Ooh, Ooh! Monika, do i look cute?" Monika raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why are you asking me? Minako's the fashion expert." Internally, Sayori facepalmed. Externally, Sayori giggled. "Wow, Moni! That was pretty blunt!" Before Monika could ask what Sayori meant by that, Natsuki and Yuri stood up "Well, Are we gonna go?" Natsuki asked, Slinging her school bag onto her shoulder. Yuri looked down at Natsuki. "You seem rather eager, Natsuki." Yuri said, a hint of curiosity in her soft smile. "Duh." Natsuki grinned. "I'm gonna catch more fish than all of you combined." She said, hefting a previously unseen fishing rod onto her other shoulder. Minako's eyes widened, along with her smile. "Oh, you are SO on!" she challenged. Yuri couldn't help but be confused. "..Where'd you get that fishing rod from, Natsuki?"   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" _ **YYAAAAAAAAH!**_ "  
" _ **RRRAAAAGGGH!**_ "  
Minako and Natsuki swung their rods, sending their fishing lines flying into the beautiful blue sea. Sayori and Monika had already cast their lines, Monika sitting in a chair while Sayori stood next to her. Yuri was up next, casually flicking her Line into the sea as she sat down. Monika looked over at the new rivalry, her eyebrow raised. "..They, do know they don't need to yell to cast a line, right?" Yuri snorted, And Sayori giggled. "At least they're putting their hearts into it." Sayori responded, reeling in nothing and re-casting. Suddenly, Minako felt a pull on her rod, And quickly reeled it in. And by reel, i mean swung it like a baseball bat. A huge cluster of fish emerged from the water, being dragged away from their home in the water by the hook they trusted perhaps a little too much. The other's eyes widened as the fish landed onto the concrete dock behind them. "..Holy shit." Yuri whispered. Monika was speechless. "..Looks like Chigira's living up to her name.." Sayori noted, her big blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. Minako's eyes lit up. "I-i did it?! I-I mean, I did it! Yeah!!" Natsuki didn't seem perturbed by this however. "Beginner's luck! watch this!" Proceeding to nab a fish on her line as well. However, thanks to her smaller stature, She was having trouble reeling it. "N-ngh.. What the heck?! Why is it hard to reel in!?" Yuri gasped, noticing that Natsuki was being pulled in. "Uhm, I-I'm sorry, Monika, watch my pole for me, please!" Monika obliged, holding Yuri's rod in one hand and her own in her other. Yuri rushed to Natsuki's side, Helping her reel the fish in. Suddenly, with a sudden burst of strength, the fish finally left water, going airborne.  
  
**_THWACK!_**  
  
The fish landed. This time, it was everyone's turn to be surprised. The fish was pretty huge. "WOOAHH!" Natsuki shouted, Making Yuri jump a little. The girls gathered around both of the catches. "It's almost a little grotesque how many fish are stuck on this hook.." Yuri mused, Holding Minako's Line up. Sayori chuckled as she hefted the giant fish in her arms. "Jeez, this fish is bigger than Nattie!" Natsuki pouted at the nickname "Don't call me that!" Monika was awestruck. Two big catches in such a short time had taken any words she had out of her mouth. Minako looked at the two in thought. "Dang, i think Natsuki won." Natsuki immediately went from pouting back to being confident "Ha! Told you i'd win!" Yuri sat back down with her fishing pole. "It was pretty close, i'd say." she thought out loud, casting another line.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, everyone! Sun's setting! We should head back!" Monika shouted to the other club members. The big catches had been put into coolers, and fishing rods had been stowed away. "Man.." Minako said, stretching. Natsuki chomped down on a cookie, courtesy of Yuri. "Yeah, tell me about it." Natsuki said, with her mouth full. "Natsuki, Mind your manners." Yuri reminded, storing away the rest of the group's belongings into their vehicle. Natsuki grumbled. Sayori Yawned, as she got into the front passenger seat. "That was fun..! we should have group outings more often!" She chirped, adjusting the hat she took from Monika. Natsuki, Yuri, and Minako got into the back seats. "Agreed. It could really help us de-stress, and get inspiration for poems while we're at it." Monika stated, putting the keys into ignition. "Oh no.." Minako groaned. "I forgot all about poems.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted the Dokis to have fun for this one. I also wanted to include more than just Natsuki and Yuri. I've also introduced our fem! protag, Minako Chigira. I tried to give her her own traits, so hopefully that worked out. thank you for reading!


	4. The Principal Vs The Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school gets a New Principal. He seems just a little.. shady, however. Detective Sayori is on the case!

Sayori yawned as she stood next to Monika outside. The school had called for an assembly, so every student in the school had been lined up in-front of the outside stage. "Geez.. Why do they have to do these so early.." Monika mumbled, still half asleep. "It's okay, Moni, I've got the coffee ready in the club-room just before we left." Sayori winked at her, smiling brightly, but talking quietly. Monika could only give a slight smile back. "Thanks, Sayori, you're my hero.." Sayori's bright smile only grew brighter. "Oop, Here comes the Vice Principal, we should probably pay attention." Sayori said, quickly turning her head back to the stage. Monika's gaze followed hers. The Vice Principal cleared his throat, and spoke into the microphone. "As all of you may know, our beloved Principal, Chou Shinonome, has retired. In his place, I will not be taking up his position, as i do not believe i am ready. Instead, we have found a man more suited for the job. I'll let our new Principal introduce himself." The VP stood aside, and a peculiar man stood up to the mic. He wore a black open suit and, oddly enough, a fedora to match. A gray tipped chin curtain beard framed his face, minus his eyes, which were hidden by his hat. Sayori found it odd that the new principal would wear a hat to such an occasion such as this. The odd man began to speak. "Good morning, everyone." His gruff voice echoed through the air. "My Name is Daisuke Jig- Er, Jinnouchi. Daisuke Jinnouchi. I am your new Principal.." As he went on, Sayori's Mind stuck to his odd slip up. She decided to shelf it till later, as she still had a speech to listen to. But something really bugged her about him.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Man, i thought that guy would NEVER shut up!" Natsuki groaned, falling into her seat of her desk. Yuri took the seat next hers, Almost immediately pulling out a book and beginning to read. "Well, it _is_ his job." Monika mumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Finally, warm, waking goodness.." She said, just before taking a sip. Sayori sat down, staring at her desk in thought. Minako took notice. "What's up, Sayori? It's not like you to be staring at your desk like that." She noted, giving Sayori a slightly concerned smile. "Huh? Oh! Nothing much, I'm just thinking about how weird our new principal is. He looked like one of the people you'd see at a Jazz bar!" Natsuki cocked her head. "Wait, you've been in a Jazz bar?" Sayori shook her head. "No, but I've seen them in manga! But anyway, our principal looks like somebody from there. He also messed up his own name, He had to stop and correct himself and everything!" Minako shrugged. "Maybe he was just thinking too hard on his speech. I know I do it all the time when I have to give one." Sayori lowered her jaw into her palms. "Maybe..? It still seems pretty fishy." Monika shuddered at the mention of fish. It had been a while since the fishing trip, and the amount of fish she had eaten since then was almost overwhelming. "..Right, if you think it's weird, Maybe you could ask him some questions? Play detective or something like that." she suggested, having already downed half a cup. Monika's suggestion took a stroll into Sayori's head, then proceeded to jump around in there until Sayori's brain produced an idea. "Yeah.. You're right, Moni!" Sayori stood up, and rummaged through the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, until she found a magnifying glass. She twirled it in her fingers and then looked through it. "Detective Sayori, on the case!" The 4 other girls in the room looked at Sayori with varying levels of amusement. "Well, i didn't mean it that way, but that works too" Monika chuckled, Finishing off her coffee.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayori, now wearing a detective hat, snuck through the hallways of her high school. MC really got on her back when she needed to borrow notes, so she chose lunch period to investigate. She looked throughout the halls, until she realized: She had no idea where the principal's office was. Sayori gulped. Maybe she could ask somebody?  
Then, someone tapped Sayori's shoulder, making her jump and squeak, quickly turning around. It was just Monika, who looked just as surprised as Sayori was. "Uh.. You okay, Sayori? You seem to be pretty jumpy." Sayori blinked. "You scared the heck out of me!" She whimpered. Monika rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, sorry.. I assume you're here to talk to the Principal?" Sayori nodded. "Yeah, but.. I kinda forgot where his office is.." She tapped her fingers together bashfully. Monika sighed, Smiling. "Sayori, If i told you it's the door right next to us, how would you react?" Sayori froze. "..R-really?" "Yep." ".....Darn." The two giggled. Monika patted the peach haired girl on her hat. "Good thing i came around when i did, huh? Don't forget next time, Okay?" Sayori nodded, her cheeks growing slightly pink. "Don't worry, I wont!" Sayori skipped over to the door, waving to Monika. "See you later, Moni!" Sayori opened the door, and snuck inside, closing it behind her. Monika stood there for a bit, staring at the door. "..Huh. She _Is_ cute." Monika walked off to where she was going.  
When she first went Inside, Sayori took note of two things. One, the Principal wasn't inside. And two, the room's lights were off. She made her way to the Principal's desk, and opened one of the drawers. Her heartbeat skipped a few beats when she saw what was inside. A box of revolver bullets was tucked away in the back of the drawer. "H-huh?! Does the Principal own a gun..? B-but that means he's either a cop or someone who got it in the not-lega-" Suddenly, the lights flicked on. In the doorway stood the Principal, a burger box in his hand. The two stared at each other for a moment. "..So." The man in the black suit said. "..Uh.. M-Mister Jinnouchi, I-I can explain!" Sayori panicked. "..Uh huh." The man affirmed. "Take a seat, miss."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sayori sat in silence in front of the Principal as he finished his burger. Once he finished, he kicked his legs up on the desk. "So, you saw the ammo in my desk, Huh?" Sayori nodded nervously. "Hm.." He thought for a bit. "Listen, You know my dirty little secret now, even if it's well meaning. It's more of a pain in my ass than my actual ass, so I'm gonna make you a deal, Miss Detective." Sayori cocked her head. "Huh? Well meaning?" "Er, yeah, but that's besid-" "Oh! well if it's well meaning, i guess it's okay. I probably don't have to worry if you're shady or not." Sayori smiled. The Man looked at Sayori with confusion. "You're too innocent for your own good."  
"I get that a lot."  
"Clearly. Look, If you don't tell anyone, I'll do you a favor." Sayori raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "Really..? Well, I think i have something in mind, then, Mister-"   
"Jigen. My real name's Daisuke Jigen. Call me Jinnouchi in public. Can't blow my cover just yet." "Okay, Mister Jigen! I think i have something you can do."  
The Principal nodded. "Shoot."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natsuki sighed. It was the end of the day, And it was time to go home. Yuri had to stay behind for a bit, something about advice from Minako, So she had to walk home on her own. As she trudged down the hallway, A small group of other kids occupied the hallway, blocking her from the exit. Natsuki recognized them as the delinquents that harassed kids constantly. _Great._ she thought, slowing to a stop. It was then that she saw a few of the kids pull out a straw. _Fuck. Dad's gonna be even more pissed.._ she thought, taking a step back, Closing her eyes.   
  
Natsuki heard the sound of blowing into straws, then something leaving the straws, then..  
  
  
 _ **CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK  
  
** Click! **  
  
**_ _Wait, that wasn't the sound of being pelted by wet wads of paper._ Natsuki thought to herself.  
Natsuki opened her eyes, and saw Sayori holding a camera, and the new Principal twirling what looked to be a stapler around his finger. Her gaze went to the wall. 6 paper wads were stapled to the wall, two of them pinned by one staple. "W-what the hell..?"   
Principal Jinnouchi Stepped forward, towards the group. "I won't tolerate childish bullying like this. You kids will be staying after-school to clean these spitballs off the wall, no ifs, ands, or buts. Each person who spat a ball will be given detention for a week. There's no use pointing fingers, we already have photo evidence to know who did what. Isn't that right, Sayori?" Sayori smiled brightly "Yes sir-ee, Mister Jinn-ou-chi!" She chirped, holding her camera up. Jinnouchi chuckled. All Natsuki could was look on in absolute confusion. Sayori turned to her. "Are you okay, Nats? Did any of the wads get you?" Natsuki shook her head. "No, nothing. Also, what the hell's up with the Principal?" Sayori giggled. "I'm sorry Natsuki, that's top secret~!"


	5. Substory Monika: Say Cheese!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student from the photography club needs help from Monika.

Monika had been thrown off by today. Natsuki had to be Home early, and Yuri went with her, for reasons unknown to Monika, Sayori called in sick today, and Minako had a doctor's appointment. So now Monika was left to her own devices. She decided to use this time to make herself useful, and began planning out what the club could do for the next few meetings. "Poetry history, Literature and how it benefits music.." Monika sighed, and stood up. She was starting to feel parched, and a little exhausted from trying to think of things that included everyone in the club, so she made her way out into the hallway, where the water fountain was. While she was drinking from it, she heard somebody calling out. "Miss! Excuse me, Miss!" Monika looked up in the direction of the voice. A bespectacled girl seemed to be calling out for her. The girl took a step back in surprise. "Wow! you _are_ pretty! Do you mind helping us?" Monika flustered a little. "H-huh?"  
  
 ~~ _For some reason, Monika thought she heard the strum of a guitar. Odd.. Music club wasn't playing today._~~  
  
The girl suddenly realized what she said. "O-oh, It's not like that! Our model just sort of bailed on us, and, well.. We're all either camera shy or don't look the part." The girl managed to stammer out, rubbing the back of her head. Monika blinked. "Oookay.. Why'd she bail?" The girl sighed. "Well.. she was making some seriously unfair demands, Like asking for 20 bucks a picture, or refusing to have certain pictures of her taken because It didn't get her good side, or.. something like that." Monika winced a little. "Ouch.. So where do I come in?" The girl adjusted her glasses. "We need you to pose for some pictures, obviously, but they're for the school's newspaper." Monika nodded. "Yeah.. I heard they're reporting on the Principal's new rules on bullying." The girl with glasses hummed. "Mmhm! That's actually the story we're taking the pictures for. So, are you in or no?" Monika took a moment to think about this. Maybe she could use this opportunity to get a favor done for her, later.. "Sure, but in return, I'd like you guys to do me favor at some point." The girl smiled, giving a small little fist pump. "Yes! Thank you, Miss..?" Monika put her hand forward, shaking the girl's hand. "Monika Salvato, but just Monika's fine." The girl nodded. "ooh, sounds foreign. I'm Eiko, Eiko Watanabe. Nice to meetcha, Miss! Here, follow me, I'll show you where our clubroom is!"  
"Sure, Lead the way."  
  


* * *

"Guys! I found someone to model for us!" Eiko called, leading Monika into the clubroom. In it was about seven other people, 3 girls and 4 boys. _Woah.. This club is almost double the size of the literature club..!_ Monika thought to herself. She could recognize a few of the members from her classes and previous clubs that she used to be in. She couldn't seem to remember their names, though.. A boy with orange, sort of spiky hair greeted Eiko without looking up from his camera. "That's great, Eiko! Now we can get this show on the roa-" He stopped midsentence as he glanced up and saw Monika. "..Woah, When I asked for a decent looking, Confident girl, I didn't think you'd bring in someone as drop dead gorgeous as Monika!" He chuckled as Monika's cheeks grew a little red. A boy with a grey bowl cut spoke up, waving casually. "Hey. Thanks for coming by, I'm the guy that's gonna shoot the pictures. I'm gonna need you to hold that sign leaning against the wall over in the corner, there. Think you can do that do for me?" Monika took a look at the corner he was pointing to. Sure enough, a Sign with newspaper clippings was leaning against the wall. "Sure." She picked up the sign and walked in front of the camera. "So I just pose with the sign?" A girl with short, brown hair nodded. "Yeah. Nothing sexy or anything, we just need something, yknow, cute." Monika gave a thumbs up. "Got it. I can do cute."  
  
Monika had a few poses in mind.. She went ahead with giving a peace sign, a heart, and a thumbs up. With some help from a girl with brown hair in pigtails, She was able to add a little bit of flare to them. _Weird.._ Monika thought, as the shoot went on. _That girl looks pretty enough to be doing this.. Maybe she's one of the camera shy ones?_ She shelved that thought as an intimidating boy with blonde hair walked up. "Hey, Thanks for coming by." He gave Monika.. a tiny, stuffed camera? "Oh, Thanks!" She said, trying to sound grateful. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the camera man give the blonde boy a thumbs up, a stoic look on his face. The orange haired boy came up as the other boy walked away awkwardly. "Hey, thanks for helping. We really owe you one, Monika. Man.. That last chick was scary.." Monika smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard. Eiko said you guys would owe me a small favor if I did this for you guys, if that's okay." The boy nodded. "Oh, sure." Suddenly, a loud, angry yell was heard from the hallway. "HANAMURA!! YOU OWE ME FORTY BUCKS!" The boy, who seemed to be Hanamura, Jumped. "Aw, crap! She's gonna kill me if she finds out we replaced her!" Monika thought for a moment. "..Why forty bucks? Isn't that US currency?" Hanamura nodded, grimacing. "Yeah, she wants me to give her U.S. Money, as if my life wasn't already hard enough.." Monika stared at Hanamura for a moment, then at the door. She could hear stomping from outside it. "..Let me talk to her." All four of the boys' eyes went wide. "A-are you kidding me?! She'll maul you!" Hanamura panicked.  
"Give me time. I got connections, and if she throws a punch, I've got good reflexes." Monika said casually. The Grey haired boy looked down in thought, then back at Monika. "Alright. Just, be careful, okay?"  
  
  


* * *

Monika stood outside the photography club's room, watching a girl with blonde hair stomp forward with almost murderous intent, from the looks of it. _What the hell am I doing?!_ Monika thought to herself as the girl stomped until she was practically in Monika's face. "Move. Now."   
"Uh.. Why should I?" Monika responded, Trying to sound as casual as possible. Inside, she was screaming.  
"I'll hurt you if you don't." The girl responded.  
Monika proceeded to say something really, really dumb. "I don't think that's worth the trouble. But hey, you can try."   
The girl proceeded to swing a fist at her.  
Uh oh.  
 _Well, good thing I didn't lie about my reflexes._ Monika thought, as she ducked under the punch.   
"Sorry, Miss! What was that? Surely, you didn't mean to hit me just then, right?" Monika said, Giving her best smug face. This was one person she knew she couldn't talk down, so the next best thing she could do was get the girl tired. Maybe have someone go get a teacher. _I really should have taken that aikido class.._  
The girl swung again, and Monika dodged, gaining some distance. Monika thought she was going to be in this for the long haul. She kept dodging, till one swing later, where she ended up behind the girl, somehow. Monika recalled an incident at a cabaret somewhere in the late 80's, where the manager turned a drunken, violent customer into entertainment for the guests.. Monika tapped her finger to her chin. _I wonder if I can do that.._ She thought, as she proceeded to tap the confused girl's shoulder, holding out a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Sanitizer? I don't want anybody getting sick, now. Especially with how tired you seem to be getting." A big fist was dodged. "Are you getting enough sleep? Is everything doing okay at home?" Dodge. "Shut up!" The girl yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry, is that a touchy subject?" Monika asked, a look of concern on her face as she hopped over a kick.   
  


* * *

After a while of dodging, the larger girl seemed to be dead tired. "Hey, you're foreign, right?" Monika asked, a little out of breath herself, but still ready to dodge. The bigger girl sat down, catching her breath. "Yeah. What's it to you?" Monika shrugged. "I'm wondering why you're asking Hanamura for forty dollars, and not, say.." Monika did the math in her head. "4,236 yen. Did you move here recently?" The girl sat in silence. "..Yeah. I can't get money for things I want, but getting a job's for losers. So I've been-" Monika interrupted the girl. "Getting a job isn't for losers! I don't know where you came from, but here in Japan, all the 'cool kids' have jobs."   
"R-really?"   
"Yeah!" Monika lied. She wasn't actually sure what qualified as a cool kid, but hey, as long as it works.  
  
Hanamura nervously came out of the club room, Looking to Monika for an "all clear." The girl rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, Hanamura. You don't owe me anything." She stood up. "Um, I'm gonna go get a job, like what Monika told me about." The girl turned, and walked away. Hanamura was infinitely confused. "What did you _do_?" Monika shrugged. She just needed to let it all out. I don't think she'll bother you guys again." He smiled. "Dude, holy crap! Thanks, it was starting to get tiring with how much she hunted me down like that. I owe you big time!" Monika chuckled bashfully. "It's nothing, really! I just talked to her." Before Hanamura could say anything, the bell rung. "Crap. Well, that's time to go home." Monika nodded. "Yeah. See you!" She walked away. "Man, what a day.. I think I'm forgetting something." As if on cue, Monika's phone rung. The caller ID read Sayori. Monika answered pretty quick after seeing it. "Sayori? Hey, What's up, you feeling better?"   
"MonikaI'mdeeplyinlovewithyoupleasecomeoversoicanconfessinperson"  
There was a silence for a moment.  
"..Monika?"  
"..I'm sorry, I didn't catch a single word you said. Mind repeating?"  
Another silence.  
"I was j-just asking if you were still coming over." Sayori said quietly, trying to sound casual.  
"Oh! Yeah. Whew, thanks for reminding me 'Ri. I almost forgot, hehe.." Monika rubbed the back of her neck.   
"A-Alright. Seeyouthenbye." Sayori hung up. Monika looked at her phone, confused. "Huh. Still feel like I'm forgetting something."  
  
Meanwhile, in the club room, Monika's laptop sat on the front desk. About 2% of self assigned work for the literature club had been done.  
  
 _ ~~Monika heard another guitar jingle. Seriously, who was playing that?~~_  
  
  
  



	6. Substory Sayori: A Mighty Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori has a battle with a Mighty Opponent: A Huge burger.

"Take the Big Boss Burger challenge, Win 500,000 yen..?!" Sayori read out loud, her eyes widened. "Wow..! I should try that! I could use the money.." She looked to the burger shop the challenge was from. Today would be life changing if she won. She felt like she was a brave knight, about to fight a dragon. "Kazzie's Killer Burgers, Is it..? I'll have to sign up for the challenge in there.." 

_~~Sayori heard a guitar strum. Was a performer nearby? Oh well, it didn't matter too much.  
~~_ ~~  
~~She made her way to the restaurant, and made her way in, opening the doors with burger-shaped handles. The restaurant was themed after an old mercenary company, who's base was situated on an old oil rig. There were even pictures of the sun setting on the sea hung on the wall. She went to the counter, where a woman was counting change. "Hello, What can I get you today?" the woman asked, a smile on her face. Sayori smiled with confidence. "I'd like to take the Big Boss Burger challenge!" the employee's eyes widened. "O-oh, really? Sure. Take a seat and we'll bring your meal out." The woman turned to the kitchen. "OI! EVERYONE, WE GOT A CHALLENGER! GIVE THAT BURGER EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" a hail of affirmatives came from the kitchen. Sayori blinked, mild surprise on her face, before turning and taking a seat in a booth. She looked out the window, mentally preparing herself for the challenge ahead. She thanked her lucky stars her rainclouds were thin today. If they were heavy, well.. she certainly wouldn't be able to do this challenge. Suddenly, a knock on the window shook her back into reality. She suddenly found herself face to face with Natsuki and Yuri, who were in their casual clothes, and were holding a few new shopping bags. _Oh, are they on a date?_ Sayori thought, before putting on her best smile and waving. Natsuki waved, a smirk on her face, While Yuri had a look of horror on hers.   
  
_**SLAM!**_  
  
"Here's the challenge ma'am. finish it in 30 minutes and you get the prize. good luck." The woman said, after dropping the tray on the table. The burger was huge, pretty much a tower of burger. Two girls on the outside looked on in awe as Sayori giggled, giving them a peace sign before digging in. Natsuki turned to Yuri. "I _gotta_ see this." Yuri Nodded. "I do too. Let's go." The two girls hurried inside, Taking the seats across from Sayori. From what Natsuki could tell, Sayori was tackling it like a champ. Taking drinks every so often, and taking big bites. "Holy crap.. She's tearing through it like butter..!" Natsuki said to herself. Yuri paid careful attention, a spark of an idea for a poem in her eyes. Sayori kept at it.  
  


* * *

After 20 minutes, There was only about a quarter of the tower left, which was still no slouch. Sayori was taking a bit of a break, talking to the other two. "..Yeah, I can see how that would work. Say, Were you two on a date before this?" Sayori asked, taking a sip of soda. Natsuki and Yuri's faces both lit up like Christmas trees. "W-what?! Of course not! why would you think that?!" Natsuki stammered. Yuri said nothing, only mouthing 'I wish.' to Sayori, Shyly hiding her face by looking down after the fact. Sayori giggled. "Darn, guess you weren't." She picked the burger up and began eating. Natsuki blew a stray hair out of her face, while Yuri went back to watching as Sayori not only began eating it, but she started to absolutely demolish the burger, layers of it disappearing alarmingly quicky. "Geez, Sayori.. You're a black hole." Natsuki said, watching as the burger slowly became the size of a regular cheeseburger. "Mhm!" Sayori gleefully hummed, slowing down for the last portion. she swallowed it. Natsuki sighed, shrugging while Yuri wrote in her poem book.   
  
As Sayori got to the last bite, she suddenly realized that pretty much everyone in the restaurant was watching with baited breath. She gave an award winning smile, not missing a beat, and tossed the last bite in her mouth as if it was popcorn. Not a crumb remained. "Sayori, destroyer of burgers.." Yuri said quietly, as everyone cheered for the peach haired girl. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and sunglasses stepped out of a Staff Only room, carrying what looked to be a check. "Congrats, Miss! You really tore that burger up!" he said, giving Sayori the check. He gave a quick little salute. "Big Boss would be proud. Amazing work." Sayori's face got red with embarrassment. "Ehehe, thanks!"  
  


* * *

The trio walked out of the restaurant. "Oogh, I'm full.. I don't even wanna talk about burgers for a while.." Sayori mumbled to herself. "I'd be a little more optimistic, Sayori. You didn't make yourself look messy during or after the fact. I don't think I see a hair out of place, really." Yuri observed. Sayori's face lit up a little. "You think? Maybe it'll go to my br-" "Ah ah, I don't think it'll go anywhere with your schedule." Natsuki quickly Interrupted. "Aw.." Sayori pouted.  
  
 ~~ _The three of them heard another guitar strum. Did the street performer come back?_~~


	7. Substory Yuri: Deference for Darkness, Coffee, and a Pink Alleycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri discovers a small, cozy coffee shop, and learns how it's tied to the one she's closest to.  
> (CHAPTER WARNING: Mentions of Suicide and Abuse. Please read at your own discretion.)

Yuri opened the front door, looking outside. She watched as the rain pattered onto the ground, disturbing the previous calm of puddles, turning them into small pools of muddy water. It was as if a large shower head was pointed directly at the city. She smiled softly, taking a deep breath, and stepped out of the warmth of her home, down the stairs of her porch, into the cold rain. "Stay safe, kiddo!" Her dad shouted after her, still in his early morning robe. "I will, Thanks!" Yuri shouted back, watching as her dad waved goodbye, closing the door behind her. She began her daily walk into the city, making her way down the soaked sidewalk. She took in her surroundings, the rainy city with so little people crowding the streets. It was like a dream come true for her. Suddenly, a soft, pleasant smell caught her attention. She let the smell lead her, not having any plans in mind for today. She wandered down the street, following the pleasant aroma to a small, quiet and cozy coffee shop. "Oh..?" Yuri quietly questioned, intrigued by her new find in the city streets. She entered the obscure shop, a new, pleasant warmth protecting her from the biting cold of the storm.  
  
  
"Hm? Oh, you're a new face. Welcome. What can I get you?" An older gentleman asked, kindness underlying his gruff voice. Normally, Yuri would be a little nervous, but for some reason, she didn't feel anxious or scared, Those feelings instead replaced with a gentle comfort.   
  
~~_For some reason, she thought she heard a guitar strum. She might be imagining things, though._~~  
  
"Oh, I'm not quite sure. I usually drink tea." Yuri admitted, sitting in one of the chairs facing the counter. The barista stroked his beard in thought. "New to coffee, huh..? I'd order a Mocha Matari, play it safe." Yuri nodded quietly, crossing her legs. "Sure. I could probably use it, anyway. Do you serve breakfast?" The old barista gave a sly smirk. "We've got the world's best curry." Yuri's soft smile grew slightly. "I'll take your word for it."   
  


* * *

Soon enough, A plate of hot curry and a cup of hot coffee was slid in front of the violet haired girl, a confident, proud smirk on the barista's face. Yuri took a sip of the coffee, holding the cup to her lips. _Oh.. Oh!! This flavor.. It's delightful!_ Yuri's face visibly lit up. The barista chuckled. "You think that's good, you should try the curry." Yuri nodded, and took a bite of the curry. Suddenly, her world got a little brighter. "Oh, my gosh..!" The barista crossed his arms, keeping his smirk. "See what I mean? It's good." Yuri couldn't help but agree, taking another bite, and another after. Before she knew it, her curry was gone, and her coffee was too. "That.. That delicious, thank you!" Yuri spoke quietly, a tone of awe in her voice. The barista hummed affirmingly.   
  
Yuri gave him the yen needed, a warm feeling still in her. "I'd have to take Natsuki here.." The barista's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh, you know Natsuki?" Yuri looked at the man. "..Depends. Does she have Pink hair?" The man nodded. "Bit of an attitude, likes the really sweet stuff, too? Terrible Father?" He asked in return, noting the girl's sudden somber expression. "..Yeah, I know her. We're.. We're close. How do you know about her father?" Yuri asked, looking at the older man. The barista sighed. "Well, it's a bit of a story, but.." Yuri leaned in a little. "I'm listening." The man took a deep breath, then began to speak. "Well, I knew her mother, before she passed. She was a nice enough woman, she visited here everyday, With her daughter. That was Natsuki. Every time they came in came in, her mom would order a new flavor of coffee, and an especially sweet cup of coffee for little Natsuki. Then, on the day she would have ordered the last flavor, a blend me and my daughter made, they stopped coming. It was a week later when we found out Her mom had died. Apparently, She'd.. Well.. The stress from being overworked, and the threats from her boss about being fired if she didn't work harder took a toll on her. She saw an open window in the office and.." He hesitated, exhaling from his nose. "..And took her own life."   
  
Yuri looked down, a mixture of shock, worry, and sorrow on her face. "So, that's why Natsuki's dad's.."The man nodded. "..Yeah. I only saw Natsuki once after that. She came alone, and ordered the last flavor herself. She was doing her damnedest not to cry, the poor kid. I let her have that one on the house." He sighed. "This is where you come in. I.. Well, I want you to bring her here. Think you can do that?" Yuri nodded. "Yeah. I won't let you down, Mister.. Erm.." The man shook his head. "Kids your age call me Boss. Let's stick with that." Yuri smiled softly. "Okay. I'll take her here when I have the chance."   
  


* * *

"..C'mon, Yuri! Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Natsuki complained, giving a pouty face. "Because, well.. I never caught the name of that place. I do know where it is, though." Yuri admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, retracing her footsteps from a few days ago, following the familiar smell. "Are you sure? We've been walking for.. a.. while.." Natsuki trailed off as the two stopped in front of the coffee shop. "Here we are!" Yuri said, a little proud of herself. She started for the door, grabbing the handle before turning to Natsuki. "Well? What's the matter? You coming?" Natsuki stared at the shop, before nodding. "Y-yeah. Coming." _Did she just stutter?_ Yuri asked herself in her head, following the Pink haired girl inside.   
  
Boss had been talking to a raven haired boy, before he heard the door jingle. He turned and waved at the two, nodding gratefully at Yuri before Smiling at Natsuki. The boy began to wash dishes. "Good to see you again." Natsuki looked at Yuri, before looking back at Boss. "Mister Saku-" "Please, kid. Call me Boss. The only people who say my name so formally that are business partners and boring old adults." He chuckled, setting two plates of curry on the counter. "Here, my treat." Natsuki eyed him suspiciously as the two girls took a seat at the counter. "Alright, Boss. Let's not play dumb here. How do you and Yuri know each other? Don't think I didn't see you nodding at her." This earned a quiet "Heh" from the boy. Boss nodded. "We met a few days ago."   
  
"This is actually only my second time here." Yuri added, taking a bite of her curry. Natsuki poked at her food, Before taking a bite. No matter how hard she tried, food always cheered her up. Before she knew it, The curry was gone before Yuri even took her fifth bite. "Huh. You must've been really hungry.." Boss noted. The Boy stopped washing dishes, seeming to have finished. He walked up to the group. Boss looked at Yuri, who was about halfway done, then looked at Natsuki. "Have you been getting enough to eat at home?" Natsuki glared at him. "What's it to you?" The boy spoke up, digging his hands in his pockets. "They're both worried for you." Boss put a hand on the frizzy haired boy's shoulder. "I'm worried your dad's out of control, after what happened." He added. Natsuki glared at the boy, too, before realizing what he said. "..Both?" She looked to Yuri, who had finished her curry, and now dug her hands into her lap. Yuri looked back at Natsuki. _She's not angry.. She looks afraid.. Like_ I'd _be mad at her. I need to choose what I say carefully._ "..You knew..?" Natsuki said, her voice only a whisper. Her hands were shaking. Yuri nodded somberly. "I knew. And I know better than to act on it right away. After all, there's a chance that if I reported him, you'd only get sent to another uncaring family." Yuri spoke softly, Remembering the research she did on the subject after she saw bruises on her friend.   
  
"..But I knew I had to get you away from there." She continued. "It's why I've been walking home with you, with all those little detours along the way. Just to keep you away for as long as I could. I won't lie, I had my own reasons, too, but keeping you away was my top priority." The boy poured a cup of coffee, setting it in front of Natsuki. Natsuki gently took it into her hands. Boss took a deep breath. "Natsuki, Your father.. he's not the same as he used to be. Some would say he's too far gone to go back to being what he was, and--" "I know that!" Natsuki snapped. "There's just, this part of me that still sees him as my dad, and loves him for it, but.. I know he's not the dad I had when mom was around. I've known that for a while." She sighed. Before she knew it, she was laying her head on Yuri's shoulder, the taller girl already having scooted next to her, giving her a side hug.   
  
"Natsuki.. I want to keep you safe. Away from him, until we can work something out." Natsuki looked down in thought, then back up at Yuri, studying her face. "..I can't stay at your place?" Yuri put a hand on her own cheek, looking away. "..I'm, not sure if my dad wou--" "Hey, don't use me as an excuse. You know I'd let her stay anytime, Yuri." Yuri's dad lowered a newspaper he was using to hide his face, standing up from the booth he was sitting in. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." Boss smirked, lighting a cigarette. Yuri's eyes were the size of the plates Boss used for curry. "..Dad?! When did you..?" He shrugged. "I'm a regular here. Anyway, Natsuki, you're welcome to stay as long as you want." It was Natsuki's turn to widen her eyes. "R-really..?" The mysterious employee took a bit of his frizzy hair between his fingers. "He swooped in to save the day." Boss chuckled. "It's not what you used to do, but it works." He patted the younger boy's shoulder.  
  


* * *

Yuri and Natsuki were finally home. Natsuki and Yuri had a nature documentary on as background noise, while the two talked about what happened that day. "..So, Where am I gonna sleep? It's gonna be tough without blankets or anything, but I can go without." Natsuki rambled on, tiredly leaning on her friend. "You're not sleeping without blankets and a pillow, Natsuki." Yuri said, stretching.  
  
 ~~ _The two heard a harp play a quick jingle, one that sounded familiar to the two as the one that they heard near the restaurant. Or was that the documentary?  
  
  
_~~ "We can share a bed, if we need to." Yuri said, a little too casually. Natsuki flustered.   
"HUH?!"  
"Hm?" Yuri cocked her head, seemingly innocent of what that would imply.  
"..Fine, s-sure, I guess." Natsuki stammered out.   
"Called it." Said Yuri's dad quickly, carrying a bunch of Natsuki's stuff upstairs.  
"What?!" both of the girls screamed, both of their faces beet red.  
  



	8. Substory Natsuki: Like a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki gets inspired, and becomes the Pupil of a street fighting legend.

"Woah.." Natsuki Muttered to herself. She had been on the way to her new home from school (Yuri had to stay behind, something about helping Monika with Club planning), and had been crossing the street when she heard yelling. The next thing she knew, she was witnessing a gang of thugs getting the ever loving crap beat out of them, with only one man handing the beatings out. She witnessed as the man grabbed one of the thugs, and began swinging him around into the group, then proceeded to toss the poor guy into the crowd, most likely taking a few out from the crowd. Then, much to Natsuki's surprise, he proceeded to pick up a motorcycle, and began to swing it around like it was nothing at all. She watched as the rest of the thugs were effortlessly KOed, practically being tossed aside like trash. She looked back to the man, who had already put the bike down and was beginning to walk away.   
  
_No way.. I wanna learn to do something like that!  
  
~~Yet again, Natsuki heard a guitar strum. Seriously, where was that coming from?~~  
  
_Natsuki quickly ran over to the man. "Hey, Mister! Wait up!" The Man stopped, and turned around, looking down at the much, much shorter girl. "Hm? Is there something you want?" Natsuki stopped in her tracks. The man was surprisingly intimidating up close. This didn't stop Natsuki, however. "Yeah! Teach me how you do those kick ass moves!" The Man raised an eyebrow. "..You want me to teach you how to fight?" Natsuki smirked confidently. "Damn right I do! You were tossing those guys left and right like it was nothing! You don't even have a single bit of dirt on your suit! I wanna learn how to kick ass and take names without a scratch afterwards!" The guy in the suit stared her down for a bit. "You'd probably be better off talking to someone else for this." Natsuki pouted. "Who the hell else could I actually talk to do all that cool stuff?!" The guy looked down in thought. "..Hm." Natsuki stomped her foot. "Cmon! It's for self defense anyway! I'm not gonna use it to hurt anyone else!" The taller man stared at the pink haired girl hesitantly. "..Well, alright.. but It won't be easy. I use four different styles, and I've mastered each of them. The training will be tough. You sure you're up for this?" Natsuki's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah I am! Where do we start!?"  
  


* * *

Yuri quietly walked home on her own, listening to some music to keep her mind away from her urges. She fondly remembered when Natsuki gave her the clip-on earphones she was wearing. Natsuki had stammered something that Yuri couldn't quite understand, and when she had asked for her to repeat a little slower, Natsuki just gave her the earphones and made a mad dash to school. Yuri smiled softly at the memory. _She's so cute when she's all flustered._ Yuri thought to herself, giggling softly. Which is why when she heard a familiar voice yelling, her giggle turned to a hum, a mixture of curiosity and worry filling it. "..Is that..?" Yuri peeked around a wall, only to see a man in a white suit blocking a certain short, pink haired girl's attacks. "Come on! Less force, more speed! Rush is meant to get in, land a few quick punches, and get out! Save the force for the other styles!" _Is he.. instructing her?_ Yuri silently questioned, deciding to watch Natsuki seemingly train with this unfamiliar man, making sure her presence isn't noticed in the meantime.  
  


* * *

"That's it! Just like that!" Natsuki's new sensei instructed. "Balance speed and power! Counter if you get hit!" Natsuki did as instructed, Throwing punches with an almost perfect balance. Every so often, Her Instructor would throw a punch, and Natsuki would counter it with a headbutt, or a punch of her own. Eventually, he let down his guard. "That's enough! We're done for today." Natsuki panted. "Huh..? But.. we didn't cover the other two.." She mumbled, exhaustion washing over her. The man nodded. "We'll cover them later. You're clearly malnourished, and even if I let you keep going, you wouldn't be able to give your best." Natsuki cursed under her breath. "Damn it.. Kiryu-sensei, I'll come back soon!" He nodded. "Once you're at full strength again. Until then, get some food into you. It'll give some much needed strength."  
  
Kiryu looked over at their spectator, whose eyes widened a little. "Hm? Is that your friend?" Natsuki looked over to see Yuri, who gave a little wave with a shy smile attached. "Ah, shit.. yeah, that's a friend of mine. She's ah.. fuck it, I'll explain later.. Gonnatakeanap.." Natsuki fell to the ground, but before she hit it, Kiryu quickly caught the girl. Yuri quickly ran over, her face reading worried. "N-Natsuki?! Are you okay?!" Kiryu gave a now asleep Natsuki a look of concern. "She's out cold. She must've pushed herself too hard, but she'll be fine. She just needs rest. Do you know where she lives?" Yuri crouched down and quickly took Natsuki into her arms. "She lives with me. She moved in with me and my father, after we got her away from her dad." She picked Natsuki up in a bridal carry. "I can carry her. Thank you, I don't think I've caught your name." He nodded, walking over to a bench where Natsuki put her school jacket for training, picking it up and draping it over the napping girl. "My name's Kazuma Kiryu. Tell your friend here to come back here when she's ready to train again. Make sure she gets back to 100%." Yuri nodded. "I don't think I've seen her at 100% before.. I'll do my best. But for now, I need to take her home. I don't want her unconscious out in the open like this.." Yuri stood up. Kiryu noted how light Natsuki seemed to be for Yuri. "Right. Make sure she takes care of herself, don't let her skip meals. It isn't too late for her to get back to a healthy weight." Kiryu instructed, standing back up. Yuri shifted her weight a little. "Okay, I'll make sure she does. Again, Thank you for helping." Yuri began to carry her friend home.  
  
Kiryu sighed, watching the purple haired girl carry Natsuki away. "Hm.. She's got some health issues, but she could probably get the hang of everything once she's healthy enough."  
  
~~_Kiryu heard a guitar strum. He payed it no mind, as he went about his business._~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the several mis-spellings and general incoherent-ness at the last paragraph, I was really tired at the time I wrote it. I've edited it so it's readable.


	9. Monika, the oblivious, Sayori, the lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is Oblivious to Sayori's flirting. Sayori proceeds to pull out the big guns: A confession.

Yuri and Natsuki sat on a floor in the literature club, in the corner across from the closet. They were listening closely to Sayori and Monika's conversation. "..I'd think you'd look great in that one. It would really highlight your eyes." The girl with the red bow pointed at a swimsuit in a magazine the two were looking at. "Really? I think I'd look better in the other one." Monika replied casually, flipping the page. Natsuki grimaced slightly, and bumped Yuri's shoulder. "Ouch.. Monika's really that oblivious?" The pink haired one whispered to her friend. Yuri hummed affirmingly. "..It's either that, or she's not interested." She mused quietly, turning a page in her book. Natsuki looked up at her. "I dunno, I've heard Monika talk about her type. Sayori definitely fits the bill.. Monika's just not picking up what Sayori's putting down."  
  
She looked back to Sayori, who was giving Monika a longing look, unbeknownst to the club president. "Moni, I.. hm.." Sayori seemed to have spaced out, looking at the magazine. Monika glanced at Sayori, back at the magazine, then back to Sayori. "..Like what you see, Sayori?" Sayori Immediately flustered. "O-oh! Sorry if I was staring at you, I was um.. G-getting lost in your eyes? Eheheh.." Monika cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? but you were looking at the magazine, not at me." Sayori froze. "O-oh.." Monika shrugged. "Anyway, I'm asking if you like how this looks in terms of a writing prompt." The girls in the corner facepalmed. "..Maybe you're right, Natsuki. Maybe she's Incredibly oblivious to quite literally any attempt at flirting." Yuri admitted, her hand sliding down her face.  
  


* * *

 _Cmon!! Just say something you dumb coward! Just get it over with!  
_ "Moni?"  
"Yes, Sayori?"  
"I.."  
 _I love you._  
"I lllike your ribbon. It really ties your outfit together."  
"Oh, Thanks? ..Wait, was that a pun?"  
 _God damn it.  
  
_

* * *

Yuri had put down her book, noticing that Natsuki had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Yuri couldn't quite blame her, the two had stayed up talking quite a bit the night before. Yuri was used to staying up, but Natsuki, well.. she usually fell asleep at 10 or 11. Yuri softly smiled at the sleeping girl. _I should probably let her sleep._ She thought to herself. She looked up to see a severe lack of Monika and Sayori tapping her forehead against her desk. "..Um.. Sayori? Where's Monika?" Sayori stopped tapping her head to reply. "In the bathroom.." She began tapping her head again. Yuri gave a look of concern to Sayori. "..Is everything okay? Is there a particular reason you're hitting the desk with your head?" Sayori stopped, and looked at Minako, who was looking down at her book with earphones in. Then she looked to Yuri, a sorrowful look in her face. "I accidentally made a pun while flirting with Monika.." It took every last inch of will power for Yuri to not laugh, or even giggle. "How'd she react?"  
  
Sayori sighed. "She had a mixture of pride and fear in her face. But that isn't the point!" She got up from her desk, quietly walking over to the purple haired girl, trying not to wake Natsuki. "She's so oblivious to my flirting, Maybe I should stop?" She sat in the closest desk to the two. Yuri shook her head. "Sayori, We talked about this, you probably shouldn't give up just yet. Besides, whenever she's in the club, Her brain's in Club President mode, so her mind's elsewhere. Try flirting with her outside of clubs." Natsuki shifted around in place a bit. "Mm. Just ask her out already. She's oblivious to anything short of that." Natsuki said, her eyes still closed. Yuri looked down at the Pink haired girl, blushing a little. "You're awake?" "No. Now, please turn around, I think that fish I caught is nibbling on your hair."  
  
The two girls stared at Natsuki for a bit.  
  
"Wow, She sleep talks?" Sayori asked, Still looking at Natsuki.  
"First I've seen of it. Maybe it's rare." Yuri replied. "Anyway, despite her sleeping, that's good advice. Ask her out, see how she reacts." Sayori looked down. "I.. I'll try" She looked up, a confident smile on her face. "Here's hoping I don't make another pun! Eheheh.."  
  
  
Minako looked up from her book, and looked at the remaining trio of girls. "..You got this, Sayori." She whispered to herself, looking back down at her book.  
  


* * *

"Moni, Wait up!" Monika had been walking past the local park's duck pond on her way home from school, when she heard a familiar voice. She looked behind her, and upon seeing Sayori, turned and smiled. "Oh, Hi Sayori! Fancy seeing you here." Sayori giggled, a little bit of her nervousness seeping into it. She couldn't help but notice that Monika looked absolutely stunning in the setting sun. She also noted that Monika had a red letterman jacket on, her undone hair covering the school's logo on her back. She had her ribbon hanging off her school bag. Sayori blinked, realizing she hadn't replied for a few seconds. "Um, well, I have something really, really important I need to tell you." Monika cocked her head, just as she had done before. "Really? Go ahead, tell me." Monika gave a soft smile that made Sayori's heart skip a few beats, like stones skipping off the water in a pond. "Uhm, W-well..." Sayori trailed off, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I love you, Monika."  
  
Sayori looked away, her face flustered beyond belief. _Did I really just say that out loud? Oh my god I'm so screwed I messed up_ _I_  
Her racing thoughts were Interrupted by a kiss on her cheek. "About time you said that, Sayori! I was starting to worry _I'd_ Have to confess." Monika chuckled, As Sayori's brain went haywire. "W-wait, you.." Monika nodded, gently taking Sayori's hand into hers. "Yeah. I love you, too, Sayori." Monika blushed a little. "And um, I think I just realized you were flirting with me, hahah.. gosh.." Monika put a hand to her own blushing cheek. Sayori's face grew even more red. _How the heck are you this pretty?!_ Sayori thought. Sayori realized that she also said that out loud as Monika blushed even harder. "S-Sayori, Not out loud.." She giggled. Sayori giggled with her. "Ehehehe.. Sorrryyy.."  
  


* * *

Minako, Yuri, and Natsuki walked alongside each other, talking about various topics. "..So what if the guy's got a weird lookin' schl- Woah, check it out! across the lake!" Minako pointed, the other two's gazes following. Across the pond was Sayori and Monika, cuddling on a bench together. Yuri gave a soft, proud smile. "Huh. Natsuki was right, all Sayori had to do was ask her out." Natsuki smirked. "Hehe, Damn right! ..Wait, when did I say that?" Minako cheered for the two, Unintentionally covering for Yuri. "WOO! GOOD GOING SAYORI! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Natsuki shrugged. "Ah, what the hell. HELL YEAH! YOU DID IT!" Yuri only gave a cheering whistle.   
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the lake, Sayori and Monika's faces were beet red. "..Wow, everyone was really counting on you, huh?" Monika said, giving a flirty smirk to Sayori, Who smiled brightly at the three on the other side of the lake, waving at them. "Hehe, I guess so!" Sayori lowered her hand, looking at Monika. "Yuri and Natsuki gave me advice. I didn't know Minako knew, though.." Sayori rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. Monika crossed her legs. "So, Sayori! Since we're an item, do you wanna come over? Just the two of us? So we can talk, maybe watch a movie?" Sayori nodded. "Sure, that sounds fun! Got anything in mind?" She asked, standing up. Monika put a finger up to her chin. "Hm.. Not really." She stood up, taking Sayori's hand. "Cmon, Let's see what we can watch."  
  
  



	10. Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Dreams In the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika Takes the club skydiving! Unfortunately, something goes wrong..

"I still can't believe you took us skydiving!" Minako shouted, a huge grin on her face. "This is so awesome!" Yuri gulped. "Yay..? Monika, I thought you were gonna take us swimming instead." Monika shook her head. "Next time, Yuri! The rush from this could totally inspire us!" Sayori chuckled, before looking at Natsuki, who was pale in the face. "Natsuki, You look like you've seen a ghost!" Natsuki shot a nervous look at the girl. "Oh, well, y'know, having a fear of really big heights does that to someone. Especially since we're TEN THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!!" Yuri jumped. "Not so loud, Natsuki.. Besides, we have parachutes. You don't have any reason to be afraid. Your fear isn't exactly warranted." Yuri realized right away how bad that sounded. "Not warranted?!" Natsuki glared. "Hmph! I'll show you not warranted!" Natsuki marched over to the door. As if on cue, the green light to jump lit up. "I'll do the best sky dive ever, and you'll be sorry!" Before anyone could talk her down, Natsuki jumped without a second thought, or without a parachute. All of the girl's eyes widened, and Yuri's heartbeat went into overdrive. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshit" Yuri panicked, grabbing what was supposed to be Natsuki's 'chute, and her own, putting her parachute on and jumping after Natsuki.  
  
"..Minako, Sayori, Cmon! We gotta go after them!." Monika said, newfound determination in her eyes, as she got up and jumped out. The two girls looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed suit. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sayori screamed.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Minako Shouted.  
Monika looked back at the girl in confusion. "Yee haw?" She asked. "Yee haw!" Minako affirmed. Suddenly, Sayori caught something in the corner of her eye. "Look! down there! It's the other two!" She pointed, and both Monika and Minako's gazes following the direction where Sayori was pointing.   
  


* * *

As Yuri went after Natsuki, She mentally beat herself up. _God damnit, why'd I have to open my dumb fucking mouth!? How am I gonna ask Natsuki out now?!?! 'Oh, sure Yuri, I'll go out with you, even though you almost made me kill myself!' Aggh!_ As Yuri got closer, She could see the silent horror on Natsuki's face. Yuri swore to herself that after today, she'd never let Natsuki make that face ever again. She quickly took the Pink Haired girl into her arms. "Natsuki! It's me! It's okay, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to insult you like that, I-I just-- HMMPHH?!!?!" Natsuki quickly Interrupted Yuri by kissing her right on the lips. Natsuki parted the kiss. "ONE! YOU'RE MY FUCKING HERO! TWO! SHUT UPWE'REGOINGTODIEIFYOUDON'TPULLTHEDAMNCORD!" Yuri gasped as she realized that she let go of Natsuki's Chute when the two kissed, and the ground was quickly approaching. "Oh shit..! H-hang on tight!" Natsuki clung to Yuri as she pulled the parachute's cord. Thankfully, the Parachute worked as intended, slowing the pair's decent. The two shifted, so Yuri was holding Natsuki in a bridal carry. "..So.. um.." Yuri quietly said, the realization of what the two just did hitting the both of them hard. "..Quite the first kiss, hm..?" Natsuki nodded, her face about as red as Sayori's bow.  
  
"..Yuri." Nastuki said uncharacteristically quietly. Yuri looked down at Natsuki. "Y-y-yes?" Natsuki looked up at Yuri, her pink eyes meeting Yuri's purple. "..Thanks. It's, not like, your fault. I just acted dumb, and forgot my thingie." Yuri internally let out a sigh of relief. "..Thingie?" Yuri smiled softly, Watching Natsuki roll her eyes. "Y-you know what I mean! My parachute! Ugh.." Despite seeming upset with Yuri's teasing, she leaned her head closer to the taller girl. "..Anyway. D-don't tell anyone we kissed, got it? I-it's not like I didn't like it or anything, It's just embarrassing.." Yuri nodded, noting how close to the ground they were. "Got it. We.. have a lot to talk about later." Natsuki nodded in agreement. "Brace for impact, by the way. We're about to land."  
  


* * *

"Yuri! That was awesome! You swooped in and caught her like it was nothing! Was that your first time doing that?!" Minako squee'd, when all the girls had landed. Monika and Sayori were checking on Natsuki. "You sure you're okay? That was really scary, Natsuki." Monika asked, a worried look on her face. "I'm Fine, Monika. Yuri made sure I was okay already, so you don't have to worry." Natsuki brushed it off, the image and feeling of kissing Yuri still fresh in her mind. "If you don't mind, me and Yuri need to talk about something.. _Important._ " Natsuki turned, and walked away from the two towards Yuri, who had finally gotten Minako off her back with questions. "Yuri!" Yuri's attention shot to Natsuki. "Yes?"   
  
Natsuki proceeded to grab Yuri by the collard and gave her another kiss, much to the other's surprise. "That's for saving my life. Wanna go out?" Yuri's face could only be compared with the reddest of tomatoes. "U-Um, Y-yes? Please?" Natsuki smiled, satisfied. "Hell yeah! Cmon, Let's head home and do the gay shit!" She took Yuri by the hand, leading her away from the rest of the shocked group. "N-Natsuki?!" Yuri said, very surprised by Natsuki's choice of words. "I'm high off the adrenaline, Yuri. I'll be Damned if I let it go to waste!" Natsuki declared, Leading Yuri to the car. Monika blinked. "..Huh. That just happened." Sayori snickered. "Psst, Monika... wanna go do that gay shit, too?" Sayori burst out laughing. Minako chuckled. "Welp, you lovebirds go do that! I'm gonna go shove this in big bro's face." Minako gave an evil chuckle, pulling out her phone.  
  
  



End file.
